A poem for the guys
by KATtheVampireBunny
Summary: A poem about the fabulous guys of starry sky.


Welcome to the fabulous "Starry Sky"

Please won't you pick out your favorite guy?

All girls are welcome. There's so very few.

There's only one girl; who makes wishes come true.

There are 12 guys to pick from. Just tell us your sign.

I can tell you: once you're enrolled, you will never resign.

With enchanting brown eyes and a heart full of love,

he was sent to your school like a wish from above.

"Je t'amie" and "Merci" he says in your ear

barely loud enough, for you even to hear.

Our dear little Capricorn with his foreign polite

is sure to bring your world a lot of delight.

We have one guy who acts a bit like a mother

but I gotta tell you, don't bother his brother.

He is Cancer the crab and he's got a heart of gold

but mess with his friends and he will grow bold.

He'll stick up for his loved ones, no matter the cost

but he'll never tell you how he's so very lost.

Pisces the grey little fish,

so sweet just like a wish.

This poor little guy got sick very often.

That little body of his was always a coffin'.

He'll be so very grateful, for any company you can grant,

and let you down? He surely shan't.

We have a very stern teacher.

Who's a bit of a lecher.

But our Gemini is such a tease

do you think he really means all that? Please.

He puts up a front, but is easy to fall in love.

He's certain to create a relationship, you'd wanna be a part of.

There's another man around

who you'll never see frown.

He's got a pretty loud voice, for such a little guy

and let me tell you, he's the opposite of shy.

Leo's got a personality like the sun and with some crazy hyperness

this man's sure to bring you a whole lot of happiness.

Our nurse at the school, has been through a lot,

and he sleeps so much were afraid he might rot.

Though, he'll keep you on your toes for a while,

believe me it worth it, to see his warm smile.

Libra's got style, with his big purple scarf

and he can nurse you back to health, if you ever barf.

Virgo's tall and suave but he thinks himself a klutz.

It's just too bad those family members of his, are such snotty little butts.

High expectations were set for this man

but if anything can set him free, surely love can.

Just celebrating his birthday brings him great joy,

and when he shows that sweet, smile of his, oh boy!

How bout a guy, who can always make you grin?

Who is so cute, it almost seems like a sin.

With a funny laugh and inventions galore,

Aquarius is quite hard to ignore.

When he is happy, he closes his eyes

and when things explode "Nununuu!" he says with surprise.

Or perhaps the strong type suites you best?

The one who thinks he's superior to all the rest.

Aries is cocky and stubborn but he cares for his friends

and he will proudly state it until the world ends.

Let me tell you will never regret,

dating this one of a kind class president.

Taurus, is our captain of archery.

He also, has a strong, craving for tea.

That blue hair of his is sure hard to miss

and it's impossible to over look, his kind tenderness.

He thought himself week, but his friends gave him strength

and to share that vigor with you, he will go to great length.

We have another man, who thinks of himself, rather highly.

With his amazing, sense of morality

he keeps his teammates inline

and he will surely, never ever, leave them behind.

And it's pretty entertaining, how you can plainly see

how Scorpio gets jealous, so very easily.

And then there's Sagittarius;

This kids a freaking genius!

He can lead people in circles, in a game sort of way,

but don't worry, cause it's all in fair play.

He is oddly romantic, with his blunt approach

and when it comes to life's problems, he's a pretty good coach.

Our newest member to the school, claims to see the future.

That Ophiuchus is quite a unique little creature.

He sits under his tree,

silently, waiting for you to see

that what the future holds is not as scary, as it seems

because after one season, comes another ones gleam.

So what do you think of our "Starry Sky"?

Don't we have some fabulous guys?

You'll always be welcome, so come back soon.

us and the guy's will be waiting for you.


End file.
